Behind Locked Doors
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: They were twins with demon blood in their veins. But that didn't stop them from hiding their taboo secret from the world. They were hungry for each others touch and they couldn't resist the temptation.


Behind Locked Doors 

(Yusuke Urameshi x Lynn Urameshi)

 **Disclaimer** : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho. Lynn Urameshi is of my creation.

 **Note** : If you do not like Incest, turn back now. You have been warned.

* * *

"Y-yusuke..."

"You're still talking? Looks like I'm not doing my job right."

"W-we're gonna...ahh!...be late for school..."

The morning had just started and already the spirit detective had other reasons to be awake at this time of day (in more ways than one). Yes school was still a thing for Yusuke when he actually felt like going but he was more concerned with the woman he had pinned under him on his bed.

That woman just happened to be his older twin sister. His hand had been getting quite the workout from being between her legs, soaking her core. Her long raven black hair was splayed across his pillows as her chest heaved from her heavy breathing. Her skin was flushed pink and her lips were swollen. It was a sight that boosted the spirit detective's ego.

They knew what they were doing was wrong. They were blood siblings, directly related to the demon king Raizen. On top of that, she was spoken for by none other then the fox demon himself, Kurama. But there was something between the twins that they couldn't explain. A certain spark that only they could share because of their demon blood linage.

From the first time they had touched, the first time they had kissed, it was instant attraction. It was like they took the fact they were siblings and threw it out the window. The fire that roared between them was enough to burn down the building, unable to be extinguished.

This morning was no exception.

Being their mother was rarely home, either at work or out with friends, they had the apartment to themselves. And, instead of staying in their separate bedrooms, Lynn always crept into her brother's at night, getting her body as close as humanly possible to his. Soft talking had led to light touching which, in turn, moved to heavy make-out sessions to full out sex. They slept off and on but Yusuke was the instigator this morning, continuing where they had left off the night before.

"Who cares about school?" Yusuke chuckled, slowly trailing his tongue up the side of Lynn's soft neck to her earlobe. "We don't have to move from this spot." His hot breath teased the inside of her ear, knowing how much it drove her crazy. The shiver he heard was proof enough.

"Unlike you, I actually care about my grades." Lynn tried to sound annoyed as she attempted to move her brother off from on top of her. But her energy had been drained so moving him felt like moving a truck. And naturally he added more weight to make it even worse. "Move, Yusuke!"

"Gee, that sounds oddly familiar." He chuckled, leaning close to her face to nibble on her bottom lip. "You said that last night when I pushed my rock hard cock inside of you."

If she wasn't red before, Lynn definitely was now. The fire in her core sparked back to life just from those simple words and soared to her belly, kicking her libido into overdrive. "You're such an ass." She whispered, finding the strength to push her brother away from her so she could march into her room to change. She could already tell how today was going to go.

* * *

 _Yup, I knew today was gonna suck.._

As Lynn sat in class, getting bored out of her mind by the morning's lecture, all she could think about was what happened in her brother's bedroom between the two of them this morning. Her legs kept crossing under her desk as she thought about his hot breath on her body, the dirty talk he whispered in her ear, how great he was with his tongue between her legs...

This was bad. She bit down on her bottom lip out of frustration as she gazed out the window to the baby blue sky of the summer day. She should have been disgusted feeling this way. He was her brother, for fuck's sake! They were blood related! This was one of the greatest taboo's, even among demons.

And speaking of demons, she was happily taken by one! Kurama was the sweetest man she had ever met. He was good to her and never did anything to hurt her. Even Yoko was gentle with her and immediately claimed her. He would be able to smell Yusuke on her within a second. So then why did she keep doing this?

She sighed mentally, switching her thoughts over to Keiko. She was seriously too good for her brother. Yusuke was a bad boy, a fighter and a demon – everything that she should have stayed away from. But that girl always had a thing for Yusuke since they were little. While they weren't an official couple, it was obvious that Yusuke would do anything to protect her. Even though he bottled up his feelings for her, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her by his side. And naturally, like everyone else, Keiko had no idea what was going on between the twins. And they aimed to keep it that way.

"...Urameshi? Miss Urameshi!"

Lynn quickly snapped her attention to the front of the class, her brown eyes taking in the sight of her very annoyed teacher, who sighed, slamming her book shut. "Miss Urameshi, have you heard a word that I've said this entire lesson?" When she didn't get a response, she continued. "Out to the hall with you."

"Yes, ma'am." The elder twin shuffled her feet out of the classroom, sliding the door shut behind her. As she leaned against the wall, she allowed herself to space out again, a small sigh leaving her lips. _Damn you Yusuke..._

* * *

Yusuke watched his sister leave the classroom. He knew he was the reason for his sister daydreaming in class, something she rarely did. He should have felt bad about it but instead, he felt proud. It was almost like he was mentally keeping score of how he was effecting her, like he was trying to be better than Kurama for some reason.

"Moving on." The teacher spoke, reopening her book. Just as she turned her back to the class to write on the board, Yusuke stretched and yawned loudly, on purpose.

"Well, I'm bored. See ya, teach." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he made his way to the door.

"Mr. Urameshi!" The teacher sighed and just gave up. It was odd for Lynn to be acting this way but this was nothing new from Yusuke.

* * *

Outside in the hall, the spirit detective laid eyes on his spacey sister, who didn't even notice him. Perfect. He grabbed her by the elbow, which yanked her back to reality and dragged her down the hall.

"Yusuke!" She yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet and follow me!"

He dragged her down to the opposite end of the hall and pulled them both inside of the nurse's office, locking the door behind him.

"Yusuke?" Lynn whispered. "Why are we here?"

"The nurse called out sick today so no one is allowed to be in here." He replied, grabbing her hand and pinning her against the wall, holding her arms above her head. Her face immediately flushed that adorable red color that he loved, the heat already radiating off her body, her breath hitching. "So that means we can continue where we left off this morning." His tongue went to her neck once again, licking up her soft throat.

"Y-Yusuke..." She whispered. "W-we can't...we're at school..."

"And no one knows we're in here." He smirked, licking his lips. "Just keep those screams down and we'll go undetected." He smashed their lips together, turning it heated quickly, wrestling her tongue for dominance.

To better protect their hiding place, he dragged her to the furthest bed in the room, the one by the nurse's medicine cabinet and made sure the curtain was pulled all the way around. Once he had her body back on a bed, he wasted no time in getting on top, kissing her passionately once more and shoving his hand between her legs. She was already soaked. Her moans were muffled by his lips as he shoved two fingers deep inside, loving how warm she felt.

Her hands caught him by surprise by making quick work of his uniform jacket and white tank top. The kiss had to be broken for the second part but Yusuke quickly adapted. He yanked off her uniform shirt and skirt, leaving her in just her matching blue bra and panties.

Kissing her lips for but a moment, he trailed his mouth to her breasts, moving aside the bra cups to suck and pinch her hardened pink nipples. The moans that filled his ears made his erection twitch and press against his zipper.

Slightly rushing himself, his lips softly moved down her stomach to her womanhood. He moved aside her panties just enough for access before diving in. His tongue tasted everything he could find, both inside and out. Sucking on her clit to give her more reason to scream with her wonderful voice, his eyes glanced up to see her hands covering her mouth, muffling what he wanted to hear. He did tell her to keep quiet but he wanted to hear a little bit at least. But, he smiled as he moved his tongue around inside. Seeing his sister in this state did wonders for his pride.

"Y-yusuke...please..."

Hearing his name whispered like that meant only one thing. He ended his meal and sat up on his knees, unzipping his pants and freeing his throbbing erection. Seeing his sister under him, her hair messed up, her skin flushed with excitement, her breasts freed from her bra swaying from every breath, her core dripping yet begging for more...he couldn't wait any longer.

He practically dove back on top of her, positioning his tip at her entrance before forcefully pushing himself inside, slamming their lips together, their tongues dancing in circles. Lynn's legs immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, making his hard-on push in deeper. His hips picked up speed, her breasts rubbing against his chest, her nails digging into the flesh of his back.

He kept this up for a few minutes before suddenly pulling out, causing Lynn to whimper with a small pout.

"Oh don't worry." He whispered, grabbing her hips. "I'm not done with you yet." He flipped her over before she had time to question anything, propping her ass up. He wasted no time in pushing himself back into her wet core, continuing his rhythm. His brown eyes watched as her breasts rocked with every thrust, feeling the deepest part of his sister. They were both a fan of this position for that particular reason.

They stayed like this for as long as they could. It seemed like hours when it was only mere minutes. As the saying went, all good things must come to an end. Warning his sister he was about to finish, he did a few final thrusts as deep and hard as he could muster before quickly pulling out and releasing.

Lynn fell onto her belly, fighting to catch her breath as she pulled the blanket up to cover herself. Knowing they would be trapped in the nurse's office until everyone went home as to not get caught, Yusuke joined his sister under the blanket, listening to everything around them and keeping on his guard. They would leave when the coast was clear.

Heaving a sigh, he looked down at his now sleeping sister and couldn't fight the pang he felt in his heart. This was wrong but that didn't stop them from doing the deed. She was taken by a man that could kill him with just a flick of his wrist. And Keiko? She would never speak to him again. Not only that, she was his one and only sister. He should be kicking his own ass. But there was something between them that he just couldn't put his finger on. He sighed again and stared up at the ceiling.

He knew this wasn't going to be the last time they ended up in bed together. It was just a matter of playing the waiting game.


End file.
